


Threnody

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, AU from flesh and blood, Armageddon, Drabble, Gen, Suggested Major Character Death, Vala POV, it says armageddon already, one word prompt, slow growing orici, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Vala flees for the sake of her daughter, but sometimes destiny is already set in it's ways.





	Threnody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt 'lullaby'.

She rushes through the treeline for cover, pulling the cowl tighter around herself and the squalling infant in her arms.

They saved her.

Discovered her at the edge of the galaxy, drifting in a stolen cargo ship with a barely functional atmosphere, nursing the Orici.

Brought her back to the mountain, the rockface now incinerated miles back.

Escaped in a terrain vehicle with the others until a well aimed energy beam targeted them and—

Perhaps this is how it was meant to be.

Her daughter cries and she strokes her soft cheek, unable to offer any other form of mollification.

Perhaps the sound screams and sirens were always meant to be her lullaby.


End file.
